Lando Calrissian
Lando Calrissian is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront and Star Wars Battlefront II. He was added to the first game in the Bespin Expansion Pack. ''Star Wars Battlefront'' Lando Calrissian is a Rebel Alliance Hero in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. Overview Lando's unique trait is called "Fortune Trigger", which increases his chance of a critical hit as his trait goes up by killing enemy heroes and regular troops. Level 1: 10% chance of landing a critical hit Level 2: 20% chance of landing a critical hit Level 3: 50% change of landing a critical hit Lando is equipped with the X-8 Night Sniper blaster pistol, which has a thermal vision feature that is activated by aiming down the sights. Abilities Lando has three abilities: *'Power Blast': Activates a power bar that, when charged, allows Lando to deal increasing amounts of damage up to six times the normal amount. This ability has a slight homing aspect to it, and can be used to snipe across the map. *'Shocking Trap': Lando disappears from enemy radar and drops a trap that appears to the enemy as a power up or hero token. If an enemy attempts to collect it, they are shocked. If they cannot escape the shock in time, they will die. Lando's trap can be spotted as his spins counter-clockwise and standard power ups spin in the clockwise direction. This ability deals 100 damage. Unlike the shock grenade, escaping Lando's trap is much harder, and requires more button mashing to escape. *'System Disruption': Produces a shockwave around Lando. Any enemies and villains caught in the wave have their abilities and Star Cards put on cooldown and their weapons overheat. This won't work with heroes like Darth Vader or Emperor Palpatine. Heroes with blasters will have a faster cooldown time. This ability is based off of Disruption, a Star Card that appeared in the Bespin Expansion Pack alongside Lando. Quotes Updates Gallery Lando_EA_Trailer.png|Lando as he appears in the 2016 EA Play trailer. lando dengar bespin.jpg|Lando and Dengar in a promotional still for the Bespin Expansion Pack. lando2.jpg|Lando with his X-8 Night Sniper on Goazon Badlands. Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-16-07-2016-8-51-02-am.jpg|Cinematic capture of Lando rolling on Sullust Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-19.jpg|Lando on Cloud City Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-17.jpg|Lando on Cloud City Sebastian-andersson-swbf-sebastianandersson-18.jpg|Lando on Cloud City 10-3.jpg Lando_1.jpg|Promotional image of Lando Calrissian ''Star Wars Battlefront II'' Lando Calrissian returns in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, once again as a Hero for the Rebel Alliance. Overview Lando is a deceptive and slick hero. His abilities can be used to disable targets, or to take them out, and can also be used to disappear from dangerous situations with the use of smoke, where he can wait for his next opportunity to strike. Lando is at his best when he has his gadgets at the ready. He can trap enemies in a small area with his Disabler, leaving them extremely vulnerable to attack. He can also wipe out an entire enemy squad with his Sharp Shot, which locks on to multiple targets and can one-hit all the default trooper classes, or deal high damage to enemy reinforcements and heroes. His Smoke Grenade can also be used to hide Lando from enemy vision, although Lando can still see enemy targets with the use of his X-8 Night Sniper. Health and Movement }} |basehealthmod = |regenrate = 50 |regenratemod = |regenmax = 200 |regenmaxmod = |regendelay = 5 |regendelaymod = }} Weapon Abilities Smoke Grenade= |-| Sharp Shot= |-| Disabler= Boost Cards Appearances Victory Poses In-game Hints Emotes and Quotes |-|Emotes= |-|In-game= |-|Banter= Updates Health regained upon defeating enemy hero **New Star Card Name: Buckle Up, Baby ***Description: Every enemy trooper defeated or 100 damage to villains reduces the heat per shot of Lando's X-8 Night Sniper permanently by 2% to a maximum. This effect resets when Lando is defeated. ***Stats: Maximum Heat Reduction}} Gallery star_wars_lando_3.png|Lando on Starkiller Base star-wars-battlefront-34-lando-calrissian-campaign-mission-youtube-battlefront-2-quotes.jpg Lando Calrissian - Jabba's Palace Outfit.jpg|Promotional image of Lando in his Skiff outfit from Return of the Jedi Lando_Solo.jpg SWBFII Lando Calrissian Icon.png|In-game icon for Lando in Star Wars Battlefront II. Trivia *In both games, Lando was voiced by Billy Dee Williams, the same actor who portrayed him in The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, and The Rise of Skywalker. *Lando has appeared in the TV series, Star Wars Rebels. **His weapon of choice, the X-8 Night Sniper, also debuted in Star Wars Rebels. *Lando's intro dialogue in Star Wars Battlefront is one of his iconic quotes from The Empire Strikes Back. Calrissian says this upon first meeting Leia. *Similar to Nien Nunb, Lando can perform the glitch where he can fly great distances when doing a combat roll up a steep area in Star Wars Battlefront. *In Star Wars Battlefront, one of his Emotes is based on his celebration after destroying the second Death Star. **The second Emote is from The Empire Strikes Back and is said after Darth Vader goes into an elevator and Lando walks away. *In Star Wars Battlefront, the Bespin Expansion Pack marks the second time Lando appears in a video game that is canon. *In Star Wars Battlefront, there was a glitch that made it so that Lando's Power Blast ability could one shot enemy villains and vehicles. The glitch was later fixed in in the January 2017 Update. *In Star Wars Battlefront, Lando's outfit changes slightly for several maps. On Endor maps, his cape will be adorned with brown camouflage. On Sullust maps, his cape will have black camouflage. External links *Lando Calrissian on Wookieepedia de:Lando Calrissian Category:Rebel Alliance Heroes Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Season Pass Content Category:Bespin DLC Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Light Side Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains